A Night Full of Ticking
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: Oneshot. Romano can't sleep in a room with an annoying clock that has an annoying loud tick.


"Romano!" the cheerful Spaniard happily called as he entered his house. "I'm back from my trip from-"

His bitter Italian companion cut him off. "I don't care."

"Well, that's a real shame, amigo." The Spaniard laughed setting his luggage down on the kitchen table. "I got you a gift. But I guess I can't give it to you, because you don't-"

"Where is it?" His companion's eyes lit up, as he sat up from his chair, with the most excitement he would let himself display.

He laughed. "I probably left it on the plane."

"Liar," the Italian spat easing back into his chair. "Come on, bastard, I want to see what you got me."

"Yes, I most definitely left it on that plane," the Spaniard teased. "It's a real shame, because mi bebé-"

"I'm not your baby."

"Is so excited to hear about my trip," he continued as if his Italian companion didn't interrupt. "In fact he's so excited that he's asking me questions about how wonderful my trip was."

His companion groaned. "I don't care about your trip."

"Oh, if only I didn't leave that package on the plane," he teased. "You would have loved what I got you, and it would have been perfectly presented after I finished telling you every detail of my very interesting vacation."

"Just give me my stupid gift," the Italian said annoyed by the stupid game the Spaniard was playing with him.

"Don't have it," the Spaniard teased chuckling. "The extremely fat person next to me might have sat on it."

His companion sighed. "Fine, how was your stupid trip to..." The Italian paused trying to remember where his companion was for the past week.

"I've been gone for a week, and you don't even know where I went?" he asked frowning.

His companion groaned. His face looked like it was trying to remember where the Spaniard went for the past week.

"This really is a shame," he continued. "The souvenir I brought you has the name of the place on it. If I didn't leave it in the hotel-"

"I thought you said that you left it on the plane."

"Plane!" the Spaniard corrected laughing. "If I only I didn't leave it on the plane."

The Italian grumbled. "Will you please tell me about your trip?"

He smiled. "I don't know. I think hearing about my interesting trip would bore you."

"Just tell me about it," his bitter companion asked putting a hand to his face.

"No, I don't want to bore you," the Spaniard teased. "You made it quite clear that you don't care about where I went."

"I care about where you went," the Italian mumbled into his hand.

"What was that?" he asked. "I can't exactly hear you when you're talking into your hand."

His companion moved his hand away from his face. "I care about where you went."

The Spaniard grinned. "Hurray!"

The Italian raised an eyebrow.

"I'm glad that I got you to say that," he stated. "I was getting tired of this charade, and I was going to cave really soon."

"Bastard."

"Anyway, for the past week I was in Disneyland Paris!" the Spaniard said practically squealing. "What did you do for the past week?"

His companion blushed. "That's not important."

"Disneyland Paris was a blast and a half," he continued cheerfully. "I rode rides, listened to music, met some pretty girls, went to character breakfast, took pictures next to all my favorite-"

"Whoop, I heard about your trip," the bitter Italian said dully. "Now can I have what you got me?"

"You haven't seen the photos yet!" the cheerful Spaniard protested.

"Fine," his companion said frowning.

* * *

The Italian lay in his bed listening to the obnoxious ticking of the souvenir his Spanish companion had given him. Why did the souvenir have to be a stupid cuckoo clock? Seriously, out of all the things overly cheerful companion could have given him, he gave he a stupid cuckoo clock?

"_Tick, tock, tick, tock!"_

Didn't Disneyland have better gifts than stupid clocks? Or at least a more attractive looking stupid clock? This one was nauseating with its stupid mouse ears, and stupid mouse painted on the face on of it, and it was just stupid to listen have to listen to Steam Boat Willy every hour. Oh, and don't get him started on how awfully cheerful Mickey Mouse looked when he came out of those little stupid clock doors. Didn't Disneyland Paris have better souvenirs than something as nauseating as this stupid clock?

"_Tick, tock, tick, tock!"_

Probably, not. Disneyland was an overly cheerful place. A place his stupid Spanish companion would feel right at home in. Ugh, thank goodness he decided not to go with the Spaniard on that stupid trip.

"_Tick, tock, tick, tock!"_

Well maybe if he went on this stupid trip, then he wouldn't be listening to the unbearable tick of this unbearable clock. He would have a much less irritating souvenir, because he would have picked it out himself. Or maybe no souvenir, because everything in that overly happy place had to be just maddening.

"_Tick, tock, tick, tock!"_

Goodness, the Italian really needs to stop thinking of stupid souvenir gifts and get some sleep. Sleep is always a pain easer. And that stupid cuckoo clock was really giving him pain.

"_Tick, tock, tick, tock!"_

He stopped glaring at his gift, and turned over to laze in the middle of his bed, and then closed his eyes. He tried to enter the world of sleep, but the world of sleep rejected him. And the clock just kept making its presences known with annoying ticking noises.

"_Tick, tock, tick, tock," _sang the cuckoo clock on his wall. _"Tick, tock, tick, tock!"_

"Shut up," he mumbled trying to reenter the land of sleep.

"_Tick, tock, tick, tock!" _cheerfully sang the cuckoo clock, oblivious to the Italian's announce.

He sighed. If this stupid clock were sitting on his nightstand, then he would chuck it at the wall, and watch it crash into a million pieces. But, no this stupid cuckoo clock wasn't on his nightstand. The overly cheerful Spaniard had to mount it on his wall.

"_Tick, tock, tick, tock!" _continued the clock. "_I'm a clock and you're not! Tick, tock, tick, tock!"_

Now, the clock wasn't really saying this. Clocks can't talk. The Italian was just so sleep deprived that he was imaging this.

"_Tick, tock, tick, tock!" _sang the gift. "_I'm a clock and you're not! Tick, tock, tick, tock!"_

"Shut the hell up!" the Italian yelled at his stupid gift.

"_Tick, tock, tick, tock!"_

Ugh, if only that clock wasn't mounted on his wall. He would throw it and watch it beautifully smash into a billion pieces. That would make the stupid clock tick its last tick. But this clock not being on the wall didn't allow this smashing faith to happen.

"_Tick, tock, tick, tock!" _happily sang the clock. "_I'm a clock and you're not!" Tick, tock, tick, tock! I'm a clock and you're not!"_

"Just shut up," he mumbled trying desperately to fall asleep again.

"_Tick, tock, I'm going to let your ears rot! 'Cause I'm the clock and you're not!"_

The Italian groaned. Stupid, cuckoo clock. Why did that bastard have to mount it on his wall? His Spanish companion had to having a pleasant night sleep right now.

"_Tick, tock, tick, tock, I'm going to let your ears rot! 'Cause I'm the clock and you're not!"_

Wait, his Spanish companion. He didn't have an overly obnoxious clock in his room.

"_Tick, tock, tick, tock! I'm a clock and you're not! So I'm going to make your ears rot!"_

Ugh. Did he seriously just consider joining the Spaniard in his room and in his bed? That's just awful. The last thing he wanted to do was give that bastard the satisfaction of him accompanying him for the night.

"_I'm going to let your ears rot! 'Cause I'm the clock and you're not! Tick, tock, tick, tock!"_

No way in hell. He's not going to join that bastard in his room. He can tolerate a little bit of ticking. He didn't need the Spaniard's quiet room, and quiet bed.

"_I tell the time! So this room is mine!" _the clock sang making a new rhyme. "_I tell the time! So this room is mine! Tick, tock, tick, tock!"_

The Italian groaned again. Even if this clock was insisting that he leave. He wasn't going to go to his Spanish companion's room. That bastard doesn't deserve the pleasure.

"_I tell the time! So this room is mine! Tick, tock, tick, tock!"_

"I'm not leaving!" he yelled at his clock.

"_I'll cause you more pain! Unless you go to Spain!" _happily sang the clock. "_I'll cause you more pain! Unless you go to Spain!"_

"Not going to happen!" the Italian yelled at his clock again.

"_I'll cause you more pain! Unless you go to Spain! Tick, tock, tick, tock!"_

Stupid clock. Maybe he should just spend the night in that stupid Spaniard's room. That room wasn't getting annoying ticking noises.

"_I tell the time! So this room is mine! Tick, tock, tick-"_

"Fine!" he yelled cutting his clock off. "I'm going to go to Spain's room!"

* * *

When it was morning the cheerful Spaniard woke up surprised to find the bitter Italian sleeping next to him.

"Hey, Romano?" he asked nudging his sleeping companion. "Why are you in my bed?"

The Italian groaned and turned over in his sleep.

"Romano, wake up," the Spaniard said nudging him again. "Did anything happen last night?"

His companion remained asleep.

"Wake up, Romano," he asked nudging him a little harder. "You're in my bed, and I'm not sure how you got here."

The Italian rolled over.

"Well, you're still dressed and I'm still dressed," the Spaniard stated. "So, I guess that means nothing happened."

"What are you talking about?" his companion asked slowly waking up.

He smiled. "Oh, I'm just wondering why you're in my bed, and I came to the conclusion that nothing happened. Because we are both fully-"

The Italian cut him off. "That's disgusting."

"So, why are you in my bed?" the Spaniard asked. "Did you want some human contact and needed to sleep next to me?"

"No," his companion stated. "That stupid clock you gave me wouldn't shut up!"

He laughed. "You don't have to hide the real reason from me. We both know that you needed some human contact."

"I swear it was that stupid clock you gave me!"

"No, you needed my human contact."

"I didn't need your stupid human contact," the Italian protested. "That stupid clock you gave me kept me from sleeping."

"I guess I shouldn't leave you for a week again," the Spaniard said clearly not buying the clock story. "You must have really missed me."

"Please don't leave for a week again."

"You're admitting to missing me while I was in Disneyland?"

"No," his companion stated. "I just don't want you to come back and give me stupid souvenir gifts that keep me from sleeping."

"All right," he said laughing still not believing his companion. "I won't leave you home alone again."

"Good," the Italian spat sinking back down into his pillow to fall back asleep.

"You clearly miss my presence too much."

"It was the stupid clock that brought me to your room!"

And with that he had something to tease his companion about all day. The Italian reason for coming to his room wasn't just because of that stupid clock. His companion really did miss him while he was gone.

Or at least that's what the cheerful Spaniard believed about his bitter Italian companion.

* * *

**A/N**

**Look MDWOLFGIRL I wrote that Spain and Romano story you wanted. Hope you found this suitable. Coming up with an idea for these two was a little hard for me. But, writing rhymes for the clock was a lot of fun for me.**

**Anyway, if ya notice any grammar mistakes please point them out. The sooner I fix them the better.**


End file.
